A certain Way
by Kiina
Summary: What is it with men? They all suddenly seem to feel a certain attraction towards Tyson and he doesn't understand what's going on... [TysonKai], [TysonTala]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Rating: Mature**

**A certain Way**

**By Kiina**

_If you act a certain way, you attract a certain type of person…_

**Chapter One**

It was afternoon and I lazily lay on my couch, staring up at the white ceiling. At the back of my head I had the constant nagging feeling that there was still mathematic and English homework and that I had a test the next day. Furthermore there wasn't actually a reason for my lying around. It didn't feel particularly nice or relaxing. It made me feel worthless.

I looked at my new very expensive watch and gasped upon seeing the digits show me that it was way past seven o'clock. Another three hours and I should go to bed! What was wrong with me nowadays?

I stood up but just as I wanted to get back to my room to finish off my homework it rang. It rang loud and clear. Annoyingly much so. I decided that I had to go to the phone. If I wouldn't the caller might keep calling for the next three hours. That had actually happened to me several days ago. When I had finally picked up though, it had just been someone who wanted to talk to grandpa, so I was naturally pissed. I shouldn't have gone to the phone _at all_.

"Tyson Kinomiya." I said grumpily, already expecting some old aunt to answer.

"Kai Hiwatari speaking. I'm the kid moving in." An oddly emotionless voice said shortly, brining me off my path. "I wanted to ask whether you'd come to pick me up."

"Pick you…?" I trailed off, fingering the receiver's cord confusedly. "Grandpa didn't tell me anything about this. Are you sure you didn't misdeal?"

"Yeah." He replied smoothly. "You just said you were Kinomiya Tyson, correct? Well Mr. Kinomiya is the one."

"Ah, well then…" There was an odd silence pressing down on me and I could almost see the guy's discomfort coming out of the receiver in big clouds of black smoke. "I don't know when he'll be back, I'm sorry." I finally said.

"Doesn't matter." I could hear something like street noise in the background. "I'll call again later." The tooting noises were like spades stabbing into me over and over again. Someone was going to move in? In my house? Without me knowing? _Soon_?

"Grandpa you old, ugly…" Suddenly the doorbell rang. I jerked and quickly put the receiver down, ran over to my wonderful soon-to-not-be-just-mine stairs, took two steps at a time and landed gracefully on my ass when I missed the last one. _Ouch._

"Hey what did you think you were doing old ma-" It was out of my mouth already and I could only blush in embarrassment when I saw Tala's sneer. "Oh. It's _you_." I blinked when Tala simply took me at my waist and put me to the side so that he could enter without asking. "What are you doing here? And don't go there. Out with you!" I grabbed his sleeve and tried to drag him back, which must have looked stupid considering that he was three heads taller than me. To think we were in the same darn grade…

"Genetic mushroom." I muttered, following him into the kitchen with a suspicious eye. "What do you do with your hair? It's freaky."

"What do you do with your eyes? _They_ are freaky!" I came to a blinking stop and stared at him as he fell into one of the kitchen chairs in that lazy sort of bad-ass way that was his trademark.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked defensively, raising my eyebrows in the process.

"They're too big." He replied easily, giving me a once over. "And that nose… too small. And the hair… too long. And the body… too small, too lithe, too _girly_!" Then a smirk spread over his lips. "But that's what I'm here for!"

"What?" I asked and wasn't sure what the 'what' was for. Actually I should have said several whats if I had taken in account the amount of questions in my jumbled mind.

"I'm here to photograph you!"

"What?" Oh, here I came…

"I'll take pictures!"

"_What_?"

"We're friends right Tyson? I knew you'd say yes to this!" He triumphantly gave me the thumbs up and took out a small digital camera. I frowned.

"What do you need them for?" I asked suspiciously. There was something wrong with the way his azure blue eyes sparkled.

"Well, let's just say I'm broke." He explained without actually telling me anything. I took a deep breath of air.

"Yes?"

"So you're agreeing?"

"No."

"What? _Why_?"

"I don't even know what you'll do with them! How _could_ I be so stupid as to agree?" For a moment Tala looked dumbstruck.

"What's there not to understand? There are sickos out there who want a picture of you and I'm going to give it to them!" He said exasperated. "Are you really as slow as they say?"

"Let me get this straight." I said, balancing my pretty fragile self into a seat opposite of Tala. "There are actually people _paying_ you for this?" Tala nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Isn't it wonderful?" He asked, a pure tone of childish happiness resounding in his already manly voice.

"No it's _scary_." I snapped. "There's actually someone out there who's paying for a picture of me! Can you imagine what that person will do if I walk down a deserted alley one night? Completely defenceless and small as I am? Probably shivering from the cold? With no one close and nobody looking out for me?"

"Hello boys! Are you visiting Tyson?" Grandpa's voice broke me out of my reverie of darkness. Tala smiled back at the old man.

"I'm just taking pictures of your grandson." He replied easily, making it sound the most normal thing in the world. That made the old man stop dead in his tracks. He blinked several times, as was tradition in the Kinomiya household shook his head and stared at me in contemplation.

"Oh yeah, it's time already." He said after several seconds.

"Time?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you finally inherited the Kinomiya's allure!"

"What?"

"Never mind, you'll notice eventually." And that was it. Just as fast as he had come he turned around and walked out of the room again. It was only then that I realized that I hadn't told him about Kai calling.

_To be continued…_


End file.
